


Silent Sentiment. [Sherlock x Reader]

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you ever regret becoming my friend?" He just looked out the window of her flat.</p><p>"I would never regret becoming your friend, we have known each other to long now for me to ever consider it" She sat on her loveseat, legs curled up and hugged against her chest.</p><p>He moved away from the window, silently walking over to stand before her.</p><p>"You are in to deep..." He spoke softly.</p><p>She slowly kneeled up on the loveseat, leaning her forehead against his chest, his hands came up to gently rest on her hips.</p><p>"So are you...my dear Holmes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1]

_A new country._

_A new home._

_A new school._

_A very distraught seven year old by the name of [Name] [Lastname]._

_~_

_She just sat there on her bed, crisp new uniform on even after fighting with her Mother that she didn't want to wear it, school bag next to her feet that now wore black penny loafers._

_"[Name] honey, I know this is a big move for you, with the new school and all but I got a better offer here then back home" Her Father walked in and kneeled in front of her, brushing loose strands from her face that fell from her fishtail braid her Mother fixed into her hair._

_"But I don't know anybody here..." She looked up, her [Eye Color] eyes meeting with his. "I know sweetheart, but that does not mean you can't make any new ones" He fixed her little jacket and stood, holding out his hand he smiled down at her. "Come on, let's go say sorry to Mom then off to school, yeah?" She sighed softly and nodded, taking his hand._

_____

_Nervous._

_That is all [Name] felt as she stood alone when it was Break time, kids her age running around and playing or simply standing around and talking amongst themselves._

_She was able to make it through class, the introduction was rather nerve racking but she was able to keep her nerves together long enough not to stutter the whole time she stood in front of her new classmates._

_Which brings us back to the current situation at hand as two kids she recognized from her class came walking up to her._  
  
_"Hey, you're [Name], yeah?" The boy spoke up first, deep brown hair brushed neatly from his face with equally deep brown eyes. "Yeah" She could hear the slight nervous crack in her voice making the girl next to the boy smile. "It's okay, we were all new at some point" The girl was nice, dirty blonde hair in high pigtails with bright hazel eyes._

 _"I'm Susie and this is Ryan", Susie happily greeted with a smile. "You want to come play catch with us?" [Name] smiled and nodded, Susie took her hand leading her over to a more open area of the playground while Ryan ran off to grab a ball for them to play with._  
  
_**"Freak"**_

**_"Weirdo"_ **

_[Name] looked away from Susie seeing three boys ganging up on another who seemed rather tall compared to most of the kids._

_"What's going on over there?" She didn't like the way they were picking on him, she wanted to go over and help but she promised her parents she wouldn't get into any fights._

_"Oh, that happens all the time, Sherlock never knows when to shut his mouth", Ryan said as he walked over with a ball in his hands. "He's always going on about one thing or another" Susie nodded. "He made one of the teachers quit, something about an 'Affair', I asked my Mother what that meant but she just told me to ignore what ever Sherlock says" She finished._

_[Name] watched on as one of the boys pushed Sherlock to the ground, straddling the curly haired boy and gripping his uniform jacket in his fists. Other kids began circling the group, some encouraging the fight on while few just stood around to watch the school freak get beat up._  
  
_[Name] huffed slightly, she made her way over, Ryan and Susie calling out for her to just stay out of it._  
  
_Her Mother was going to kill her for getting in trouble on the first day._  
  
____  
  
_[Name] now stood in front of the school waiting for her Mother to pick her up, hands on her school bag, bandage on her chin from being pushed during her attempt at helping Sherlock, note tucked away in her school bag to give to her parents about her scuffle._  
  
_Footsteps had been heard and stop next to her, she looked over seeing Sherlock with his hands on his bag, bandage on his cheek with a bruise forming on his left jaw._  
  
_"Why'd you do it?" Sherlock finally spoke to her._  
  
_"They were being mean, I don't like mean people" Sherlock sniffed at that. "Then I guess you'll be in fights more often than not, the world is full of mean people"_  
  
_The two had just stood next to each other in a surprisingly comfortable silence. "...Thank you though" He wasn't looking at her when he mumbled it. [Name] smiled. "You don't need to thank me, it's what I do, besides it's what friends do" He looked over to her, his brows pulled forward._

_"Friends?", She nodded with a smile. "Why would you want to be friends with me?" His hands migrating into his trouser pockets._

_"Why shouldn't I be friends with you?" She looked away to keep an eye out for her Mother._

_"...I could end up offending you"_

_"I'm willing to take that risk"_

_"Why?"_

_Her Mother's car pulled up, [Name] walked to the back door and opened it, looking back to Sherlock with a smile._

_"Because everyone needs a friend"_  
  
___  
  
_It was from that moment on did the two continue seeing each other at school, though Sherlock never really played or anything of the sort he chose to simply sit off to the side all the while [Name] would be playing with a ball, talking about anything and everything that came to mind, with the addition of Sherlock's intellectual sass._  
  
_Even when the two had been well into their adolescent years did they stay friends._  
  
_"You know he is only being friends with you to get closer to that blonde girl you're friends with" Sherlock spoke up from his seat across her as the two sat for lunch. "No Sherlock, but know I do" [Name] simply giggled as she ate a few apple slices._

_Although she was friends with Sherlock she was still able to have friends on the side, some choosing to leave once getting a earful of Sherlock's deductions, as he likes to call it._

_"I would advise you to warn her of his advances, he is already with that brunette from your art class" He didn't bother eating much of his food, says it slows him down. "You mean Terry?" He nodded. "Yes, her, he has grown bored with his current fling", [Name] nodded. "Because she won't shag him" [Name] almost spit her drink out._

_This was her everyday with Sherlock._

_And she wouldn't change it for the world._  
  
___  
  
_"What do you mean we're moving?" [Name] had almost dropped her fork but instead the food plopped to her lap, eating and getting news that you'd be moving didn't mix._

 _Cleaning away the food she looked to her parents._  
  
_"I'm being transferred back to the states" Her Father spoke up, [Name] looked back and forth between her parents. "But that was the reason we moved here in first place" She tried keeping her cool but this was simply silly in her head. "Honey..." Her Mother tried to reason but [Name] shook her head._

_"May I be excused?" Her Mother frowned. "[Name]" The [Hair Color] just gave her Mother a pleading look._

_"Alright honey, there'll be leftovers in case you're hungry later" [Name] nodded and stood, making her way from the kitchen to her room._

_____

_[Name] had been curled up on her bed ever since, she may have over reacted a bit, knowing she would need to apologies to her parents but for now she needed to think._

_Fingers absentmindedly playing with a loose thread from her blanket, [Eye Color] eyes closed she sighed rolling onto her back._

**_What was she going to tell Sherlock?_ **

_____

_"You're troubled" He spoke up from his spot beside her during lunch break._

_[Name] huffed, Sherlock would not let it go even if she told him she would talk about it after school when they would be over at his place for school work together. "I told you I'd tell you after, I'd rather talk about it in private rath- Hey?!" She was suddenly pulled from her seat, Sherlock's grip on her arm as he pulled her from the lunch room._

_"Sherlock!?" He ignored her protests and continued leading her along, hall after hall till finally coming to a room, pushing the door open he pulled her in with him, [Name] noticing it was Sherlock's music class._

_"Sherlock, we can't be here" She gently pried his fingers from her arm and fixed her cardigan. "Mr. Stone is busy seeing Miss Wood in her class, he won't be back for some time, now, we're in private so tell me" He stood across from her with his arms crossed, his unique eyes boring into her [Eye Color]._  
  
_Knowing she won't be able to get out of this she sighed, sitting herself on top of one of the desks._

_"My Father is being transferred back to the states, which means we'll be moving" She picked at the edge of her skirt. Sherlock simply looked at her, his lean fingers tapping against his arm._

_"How long?"_

_"Within two weeks, possibly three"_

_It was silent between the two, [Name] just wanted to curl up and forget about the move._

_"You want to annoy Mycroft today?" Sherlock suddenly spoke up, the smirk he wore signaling he had a few things in mind._

_Just like when they were younger._

_[Name] was glad Sherlock didn't bring the move up, happy he was willing to help her forget.  
  
_ _______________  
  
_"You know it's not the end of the world" He chuckled faintly placing his hands on her shoulders, pulling her into a awkward hug that she enjoyed, yet felt amused by how awkward he looked giving it to her._

_"I know" Pulling away she gripped her side bags strap._

_Sherlock folded his hands behind his back, eyes looking out to nothing in particular, the two continued walking to Sherlock's._

_"You'll remember me, right?" Her voice was barely a whisper but he heard her clearly._

_"Of course, kind of hard to forget someone like you"_

_"What's that suppose to mean?!" She gave him a playful glare, he just smirked._

_"Nothing bad, I assure you"_

_[Name] sighed softly._

_"We'll see each other again, won't we?"_

_Sherlock was silent, the two just arriving at the front of the Holmes house._

_"Someday, maybe...would you like to annoy Mycroft today?"_

_[Name] smiled softly._

_"The cake?"_

_Sherlock smirked._

_"The cake"_  
  
**_Present_**  
  
 It had been years since then, [Name] had grown to be a beautiful and all around lovely person, although she knew when a time came to be more then just that, her spunk never left her as she grew older.

Her parents, now well into retirement, gave her the chance she had been looking forward to since moving away all those years ago.

Moving back to London.

"Yes Mom, I promise to call whenever I can" [Name] hauled a few books into her left arm, making her way over to her bookshelf and began to line her books away on the shelves.

"The flat is lovely Mom, I can't thank you and Dad enough, I promise to pay you back when I get the chance"

**_"Nonsense sweetheart, you have been looking out for us for so long we figured we give you something in return, you deserve it"_ **

[Name] smiled, walking back over to the moving box full of books. "Still, thank you though" She continued her book lining till her whole bookshelf couldn't fit anymore, she would need to get another bookshelf when possible.

"I saw a job offering at a nice flower shop when I was fetching breakfast, maybe I can get a spot there"

**_"Sounds great honey, but I'll leave you to your unpacking, we love you [Nickname], be safe"_ **

"I love you both too Mom, keep safe" Hanging up [Name] sighed and backed up, flopping gently down on her loveseat, pulling her legs up she smiled.

"Home sweet home"  
  
__  
  
Conveniently the job offering at the flower shop had still been open so [Name] took the chance of applying for it, the owner, Chris, told her she could have the spot considering the position had been open for about a week and that she was the first to even ask about it.

"Yeah, I never knew flower arranging was to hard" Chris had joked making [Name] laugh lightly. "Either that or people might just have assumed it wouldn't offer much pay" She spoke up from the back room, she had been working at the shop for a good three weeks now and was loving it.

You would never think someone like Chris would own such a shop, stylish slicked back brown hair with green eyes and being rather buff would throw anybody off if asked who owned the place.

Then there was Danny, a old friend of Chris who was the total opposite from their boss, having dirty blonde messy hair and brown eyes who was more slimmer then Chris, he was the one who made the deliveries.  
  
Although only having been working at the shop for three whole weeks she did start to notice a slight change in Chris, he seemed a lot more friendlier then normal, though she wasn't really complaining, he was a sweet guy to be around.

"So, I was wondering, if you're not to busy with work", [Name] giggled slightly, bringing a smile to Chris' face. "That maybe you would like to grab a pint with me sometime?" He finished right as [Name] finished the bouquet by placing the many flowers in a clear glass vase with a blue ribbon tied around it, card safely tucked away in the colorful petals.

"I don't know, this week has been pretty busy, my boss might not like minus one employee" She joked back, walking up front and placing the vase on the counter. "I dunno, I'm sure he can make an exception" Chris smiled as he leaned against it, facing [Name] as she fixed the bow.

Before she could reply Danny had made his way back in from a delivery. "Hey Danny" [Name] happily greeted, she liked Danny, he made a nice person to talk to but he could be awkward at times, those few times making her uncomfortable but never really bothered saying anything since he was rather nice all the same.

"Hey [Name], last one of the day?" He looked to the flowers, his eyes glancing quickly to Chris before looking to her. "Yup, last one" He nodded with a crooked smile, taking the vase in his hands. "So, what you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really, I asked [Name] out for a pint for next week" Chris spoke up, leaning off the counter, Danny's eyes shooting to the male across from him. "Really?" [Name] felt nervous for an odd reason as Danny continued to stare at Chris.

"Sounds nice, hope you two have a nice time" Danny gave one last smile that [Name] knew was forced, he made his way out with his stance and stride stiff.

Unknown by the two behind the counter of what was brewing in his head.  
  
__  
  
It was a nice Monday, [Name] hade came in earlier then usual but she wasn't complaining, it was well into the afternoon when Chris popped his head into the back room with a grin on his face. "Hey, finished?" [Name] slid the last flower into the vase. "This is the last one actually" She walked up front and tied off the ribbon.

"I wanted to know if I could take this one, the address is quite a aways but walkable, you wouldn't mind if I delivered this one do you?" She looked over to him, Danny was sitting off to the side, sipping his glass of tea and looking out the window.

"Sure, but make sure you have your phone on the ready, if anything call and one of us can pick you up" She smiled and nodded, removing her apron from her she placed it on the counter, retrieving her jacket from the back and sliding it on she made sure her phone was in her pocket.

With that said and done [Name] made her way out, vase in hand.

~  
  
She decided to take a cab to the address so she could walk back to the shop and enjoy the nice weather when she would make her way back from Baker Street, stepping out of the cab holding the flowers she steps away after paying then almost knocked aside by a tall figure jumping into the cab she exited from, but luckily caught by what she assumed was his companion, Sherlock didn't really pay attention as John apologized but was rushed by the call of his name and with one last apology he hops in after and the cab left.

"Rude much" She huffed walking up to the door the Consulting Detective and Blogger rushed out from.

Knocking three times she waited, the door opens showing a nice older lady with a kind smile. "Hello Ma'am, you wouldn't happen to be Miss Hudson, would you?" The land lady's face lit up. "Yes dear, how can I help you?" [Name] smiled.

"These are for you" She held out the vase of flowers. "Oh, how lovely, why not come inside and have a nice cuppa with a few biscuits dear" [Name] didn't want to miss her date with Chris but she didn't want to be rude either. "Sure, I'd love some if you don't mind" Miss Hudson happily ushers her in.  
  
[Name] didn't realise how long she was there but once she stepped out from 221b she cursed herself, looking at her phone she noticed she was with Miss Hudson for about an hour or so, stepping to the curb she held her hand out and whistled knowing walking was not an option.  
  
~

Finally back [Name] had panicked seeing police and yellow tape blocking off the little flower shop she worked in. "What the hell?" Running over she quite successfully dodged and insulted Anderson she passed the others before being stopped by Lestrade. "Hey, woah, you shouldn't be here, what the hell Anderson?" Said mentioned man only glared at [Name].

"I work here" She finally calmed down and pulled her away from Lestrade's grip but he pulled her aside gently. "The owner of the shop, you know him then?" She willed herself not to roll her eyes. "Yes, Chris" He nodded.

"I'm afraid he has been murdered", [Name]'s eyes suddenly widen, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "Can you tell me where you had been during this?" She tried keeping herself in check. "I was...making a delivery, I had been held behind since the lady who received the flowers invited me in for tea and biscuits" He nodded.

"Can you tell me if anyone else works here by any chance?" [Name] brushed her hair from her face shakily. "It's really not a big shop and we normally don't have many people come by so there are only three of us, the only other person would be Danny, he is the one who normally makes the deliveries" She felt a few tears trail down her cheeks, quickly clearing them from her face.

That was when Sherlock came bounding outside with John following, not taking notice of [Name] for he was in 'Case' mode.

"You find anything out?" Lestrade asked "Stabbed multiple times, brutally might I add with a pair of scissors, so the person was angry but most likely jealous explaining the mutilation of the face but also genitals so he is most likely insecure with his own looks and masculinity, going by it all the person is also very unstable" Lestrade had nodded and looked back to the now tear filled [Name], he smiled sympathetically till Sherlock budded in.

"Who might you be?" [Name] looked to him. "[Name] [Lastname], I work here" Sherlock's eyes slightly shine with a certain emotion but of course going unnoticed by the three around him, but it was gone as fast as it came.

He hums lightly to himself as he studied her familiar yet older and matured features, you can never really forget your very first and only friend, especially when it came to Sherlock.

Frustratingly though, over the years, he still could never understand why his Mind Palace made a place for her in there.

"Anybody you might know who would do this?" He asked still studying her. "No, Chris was a really nice guy, he and I were going to go out later" She cleared away the tears in her eyes.

"Is that all?" [Name] was ready to shake her head no till her glassy [Eye Color] eye widen. "What happen to Danny?" She looked to all three before her eyes lock onto Sherlock again.

"No one else was here, a couple came walking by, the boyfriend walked in hoping to buy flowers but noticed something was wrong once he noticed blood seeping out from the closed back room door, they said no one else was here" Lestrade spoke up.

[Name] shook her head in confusion. "How, I told you only three people work here, Chris, Danny and I, so Danny should have been here as well" She finished, feeling frustrated.

Sherlock's face suddenly morphed to one of interest.

"Danny, tell me about him" Sherlock spoke up, his eyes trained intently on [Name].

"He works as the deliverer, I arranged the flowers while Chris multitasked with calls and helping me", She sighed softly. "He is nice but, he could get really...awkward sometimes, personal space with him was nonexistent with him, always giving Chris these looks like Chris committed a serious crime" She finished, she really wanted to go home and forget this ever happened, John being silent the whole time gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, faint smile on his face.

Sherlock quickly pieced it together.  
  
"Of course" He scoffed and rolled his eyes making John and Lestrade blink. "Of course what, Sherlock?" John spoke up finally. "Drastic acting out caused by jealousy" He said, seeing if anyone caught on. "W-wait" He looked to [Name], she was shaking now with new tears now falling.

He knew she figured it out. "You're saying...it was Danny?" He nodded. "Good, guess your not as air headed as you used to be" Lestrade and John both became irritated for him insulting her yet confused by what he meant.

"Lestrade we will be at her flat, expect a call from us after, come along [Name], John" With that said Sherlock walked off leaving the others confused, John not wanting to be left behind gathered the distraught [Name] and kindly pulled her along to follow the detective.

"Why are we heading to her flat Sherlock?" John asked while making sure [Name] was calm at least a little, handing her a handkerchief he had in his pocket to dry her eyes. "He will most likely be at her flat, he rid of the threat so know he will claim what he sees is rightfully his" That causing [Name] to shiver. "What are we going for then and not Lestrade?" John huffed. "To many people, clouds the air with stupidity" When in reality he just wanted to know where [Name] was living.

~~

The three had stopped walking once [Name]'s street came into view. "What do I do?" She felt hesitant about what might happen next. "Just relax, be calm, we will be right behind you" Sherlock spoke up softly, he nudged her along. "We can't send her in all on her own, are you crazy, this man is obsessed with her and could hurt her" John argued but Sherlock just nodded to her, she bit her lip as she made her way along the sidewalk.

Making her way to her flat she noticed her door slightly jarred open, walking in she removed her coat setting it off to the side she made her way into the living room seeing Danny sitting on her couch he smiled at her. "Sit down [Name], please" Doing as told she sat down across from him on the other couch "You know I did it for your own good, you didn't need Chris, besides you have me" He smiled.

"But Chris didn't deserve that Danny" Her voice was low, Danny just looked down at his hands, jacket hiding his bloody shirt. "He wanted to take you from me, you're mine, I love you" He smiled making her shiver in fright. "We can be together now, no more Chris to get in the way" He stood, pushing the glass coffee table out of the way to the left.

Slowly he barely took two steps before a gun was pointed to the back of his head. "Step no further" Sherlock spoke up although John was the one with his gun out, Danny scowled at [Name]. "It wasn't just Chris, you slut!" Danny lashed out at John making the shorter male stumble back into the couch. [Name] stood and was making her way over to Sherlock when Danny pulled at her shirt, Sherlock pulled his gun free and aimed only for [Name] to spin and kick Danny hard in the gut, winded, he stumbled over his own feet and crashed into her coffee table, grunting as landed and he coiled in pain.

John stood and made sure [Name] was okay, Sherlock walked over to Danny silently, looking to [Name] he nodded in approval and smirked.

"One hell of a way of seeing each other again, is it not?"

[Name] huffed, looking at Sherlock's features, with all this going on she never bothered really looking at the Consulting Detective, her eyes locking with his all to familiar unique ones.

"Not the way I would have liked",  
  
She smiled despite the now bleeding man on her floor.

"But it is great seeing you again, Sherlock"


	2. [2]

**_ The Blind Banker - Part 1 _ **

It had been a month since the two reunited, between minor cases [Name] had been dragged into, John and Scotland Yard still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Sherlock Holmes had a friend, and finding a new job [Name] could not really complain, this was the most excitement she has ever had over the years.

** National Antiquities Museum **

[Name], making her way around the many display cases, currently on the top floor gazing at a case displaying skulls making her grin.

"Sherlock would enjoy you lot" Humming as she made her way back down to the first floor she noticed a group gathered around a young Chinese woman, making her way over she watches as the young woman begin her demonstration.

Pinching leaves from a bowl Soo Lin then sprinkled them inside the clay pot, lifting a silver teapot that was off to the side she slowly poured water into the clay one. "The great artisans say the more the teapot is used, the more beautiful it becomes" Soo Lin spoke softly, picking up the clay lid she slowly slid it in place, water over flowing from the teapot.

Picking up a small clay jug, she had poured the water from inside over the teapot. "The pot is seasoned by repeatedly pouring tea over the surface" [Name] watched in interest, smile on her face as children watched with equal interest as some stood on their tiptoes to get a better look.

Soo Lin continued. "The deposit left on the clay creates this beautiful patina over time", She lifted the wet pot with much care, showing the small audience that the pot was now much shinier then before. "Some pots, the clay has been burnished by tea made over four hundred years ago"  [Name] could see the admiration in her eyes.

The group had slowly left one by one, leaving only [Name].

_"The museum will be closing in ten minutes"_

[Name], taking that as a signal to leave she passed a young man with a name tag on his cardigan, paying no mind to him but offering a friendly smile she thought about what John and Sherlock were up to at the moment as she exits the entrance.

 **Ping.**  
  
Pulling her phone from her pocket she open the text and smiled.

**_Busy?_ **

**_SH_ **

**_Not anymore._ **

**_[Initials]_ **

Sliding her phone into her pocket she made her way to catch a cab.  
  
**221b Baker Street**

[Name] had made it to Baker Street and was now currently seated in John's recliner, simply sipping a nice cup of tea she had made once entering the flat, Sherlock in his with a book in hand, footsteps could be heard from the open door in walking a rather frustrated looking John Watson.

Sherlock didn't bother looking away from his book. "You took your time" John swayed back and forth as he looked about the flat, giving [Name] a brief smile. "Yeah, I didn't get the shopping" It was with that said did Sherlock bother looking up from his book. "What? Why not?" John gave a slight roll of his head looking to the detective. "Because I had a row, in the shop, with the chip and PIN machine" [Name] almost dropped her cup, free hand covering her mouth to prevent the liquid from spewing from her lips and she held in a laugh.

John gave her a look making her give him a look of apology. "You...you had a row with a machine?!" Sherlock blinked once.

"Sort of. It sat there and I shouted abuse.", [Name] had to giggle then. "Have you got cash?" Sherlock had an amused look to his face, nodded over to the kitchen table. "Take my card" John made his way over but stops half way, turning his body to look back over to Sherlock.

"You could always go yourself, you, you've been sitting there all morning, you've not even moved since I left" John turned back around, [Name] noticed the look in Sherlock's eyes as if he was thinking back on something.

"That reminds me, [Name] I'll need you to repair a tare in my jacket" Sherlock spoke up, turning a page in his book and going back to reading, [Name] learned to never question him.

"Okay" She nodded finishing her tea.

"And what happened about that case you were offered - the Jaria diamond?" John picked up Sherlock's wallet, picking for the card, Sherlock slid his bookmark in then slaps his book shut. "Not interested" [Name] only smiled as Sherlock gazed down briefly, quickly unfolding his right leg and kicking a broken half of a sword further under his chair, looking to [Name] he placed his pointer finger over his lips.

"I sent them a message"

John sighed, leaning over the table seeing a long mark along the table, rubbing a finger over it in hopes it was just a smudge, but sadly it wasn't.

Saying nothing more John just turned and left through the kitchen door.

It was silent between the two, [Name] grins softly.

"You bad man"

Sherlock only smirked.  
  
**Later**

Sherlock had relocated to the table and chair beside his recliner, hands clasped together against his mouth, rustling of plastic bags and John's footsteps made it up the stairs, Sherlock spared a short glance to him before going back to looking at the laptop before him.

"Don't worry about me. I can manage" Came John's rather sarcastic reply as he made his way into the flat, placing the bags on the kitchen table Sherlock didn't bother answering as he read the e-mail displayed on the screen.

John turned to look at the detective. "Where is [Name]?" He slowly walked over. "Miss Hudson" Was Sherlock's only reply never once looking away from the laptop. "Is that my computer?" John's face scrunched slightly. "Of course" Sherlock began typing away at the keyboard.

"What?"

"Mine was in the bedroom"

John began removing his jacket. "What? And you couldn't be bothered to get up or ask [Name]?" John couldn't believe this man sometimes and wondered how [Name] could have dealt with this.

"She's busy fixing my coat" Sherlock continued to type. "It's password protected!" John huffed slightly. "In a manner of speaking. Took me less than a minute to guess yours, not exactly Fort Knox" John stepped up, closing the lid. "Right, thank you" Sherlock just held his hands up slightly and blinked before placing them back down on the table.

Sirens could be heard as he slowly brought his hands back together, John taking a seat in his chair, picking up bills from the side table, not liking what he was seeing at the moment as he flipped through them, placing them down.

"Need to get a job"

"Oh, dull"

Sherlock locked his fingers together, John tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair.

"Listen, um...", He leaned forward in his seat. "...If you'd be able to lend me some..." [Name] walked in then, Sherlock's coat folded over her arm.

"Sherlock, are you listening?"

"I need to go to the bank"

He quickly stood up from the chair, taking his coat from [Name] and making his way through the door. "Come along you two, haven't got all day" He descended down the stairs.

"What did I just miss?" She looked to John who only shrugged, the two quickly followed after their tall companion.  
  
**Tower 42, Old Broad Street - Shad Sanderson Bank**

Sherlock leads the two through the revolving glass doors, looking around the rather impressive foyer as the two follow along. "Yes, when you said we were going to the bank..." Stepping onto the escalator Sherlock took the time to observe the things around him, eyes locking onto a system which can only be activated by a card, most likely for security purposes.

Reaching the top the trio walk over to the front desk, caching the attention of the receptionist.

"Sherlock Holmes"

** Office Of Sebastian Wilkes **

The three stood patiently in the office of the one who [Name] assumed needed Sherlock's assistance, not to soon after thinking that did a man walk in with a smile upon his face, she stood next to John watching the man hold his hand out and shacking hands with the detective.

"Sherlock Holmes"

"Sebastian"

"Hiya, buddy"

[Name] wanted to giggle at that but held in the urge wanting to be respectful.

"How long - eight years since I last clapped eyes on you?" Sebastian released his hand and glanced over to [Name] and John.

"Friends of mine, John Watson and [Name] [Lastname]" Sebastian made a face but smiled non the less. "Friends?"

John cut in by just saying colleague but [Name] offered a smile and nodded politely, handshakes being dished out.

"Right" Sebastian scratched briefly at his collar, Sherlock's gaze was short at Wilkes walked away to take a seat behind his desk. "Take a pew" Sherlock sat down and John had [Name] take the other out of only two.

"Do you need anything, coffee, water?" Sherlock shook his head 'No' Sebastian waving off his secretary. "We're all sorted here, thanks" Getting situated John stood behind [Name] seat and crossed his arms, Sherlock began to speak.

"So you're doing well, you've been abroad a lot" He had a tiny hint of a smile but still wasn't quite there. "Well, so?" Sebastian locked his fingers together, leaning back and far to relaxed for having a problem that was still not mentioned. "Flying all the way around the world twice a month" Sebastian scoffs at that, [Name] crossed her right leg over her left and crossed her arms.

"Right. You're doing that thing"

[Name] wanted to scoff in turn but discreetly rolled her eyes. "Thing..." She mumbled under her breath that only John heard.

Sebastian looked over to John and [Name]. "We were in Uni together, and this guy here had a trick he used to do" Sherlock didn't seemed bothered by it. "It's not a trick" Sebastian ignored that and continued talking. "He could look at you and tell your whole life story" He finished.

"Yes, I've seen him do it" John spoke up with a nod.

"It's nothing I'm not used to yet, even after all these years it still amazes me" [Name] grins slightly, Sherlock side glanced at her with a very faint smile appearing.

"Put the wind up everybody, we hated it," He looked back to the two beside Sherlock. "We'd come down to breakfast in the formal hall", Sherlock's eyes wondered away from Sebastian, his head slightly tilting down. "and this freak would know you'd been shagging the previous night" [Name]'s [Eye Color] eyes glared at the man across from her.

"I can assure you Mr. Wilkes, that what he does is no trick, he simply observes" [Name]'s spoke calmly yet with a slight edge to her tone.

Sebastian looked at her before looking to Sherlock. "Then enlighten me", He places his hands in his lap. "Two trips a month, flying all the way around the world, you're quite right, how could you tell?", His brows lifted. "Are you going to tell me there's a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan?" John smiled, Sherlock tried speaking up. "No, I..." He was ignored. "Is it the mud on my shoes?"

"I was just chatting with your secretary outside", He finally got a word in, John looked over at him. "She told me"

Sebastian laughs, Sherlock smiled as Sebastian clapped his hands together.

"I'm actually glad you could make it over, we've had a break-in"

"Sir William's office - the bank's former chairman", The trio followed Sebastian down a hall till they came to a room that held rows of computer stations with workers either at their respective spot or walking around each other. "The room's been left here like a sort of memorial, someone broke in late last night"

"What did they steal?" John piped up now. "Nothing", Sebastian replied back. "Just left a little message" He looked back at them before leading then again, pulling out a purple access card from his pocket he flashed it in front of the scanner and the light turned green accepting the key card.

Making their way inside the first thing anyone would notice when walking in would be the painting hung on the wall with yellow spray paint marking the man's face in the frame and another to the left of it, Sherlock's eyes observed the painting intently but didn't speak up.

"Sixty seconds apart", Sebastian spoke up, the four now back in his office as they watched the CCTV feed of the room, pressing the keys, the markings appeared and reappeared but showed nothing else besides them. "So, someone came up here in the middle of the night, splashed paint around and left within a minute" He leaned away and stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

[Name] tried thinking, all the books she had read over the years, yet never seen anything remotely close to the markings then a different thought popped into her head entirely and she spoke up before she could even think to stop herself.

"How many ways into the office are there?", All three men looked to her making her feel subconscious, cheeks feeling warm with embarrassment. "Just wondering" Sherlock looked at her for a minute before nodding. "Yes, how many exactly?" Sebastian looked over to him.

"Well, that's were it gets really interesting"

** Reception Desk  **

"Every door that opens in this bank, it gets locked right here, every walk-in cupboard, every toilet" He bent over the computer.

 "That door didn't open last night?"  
  
Sebastian stood back up and fixed his jacket. "There's a hole in our security, find it and we'll pay you - five figures, this is an advance", He pulled a check out from his inside coat pocket. "Tell me how he got in, there's a bigger one on its way" He held it out to the detective but Sherlock pays him no mind at all. "I don't need incentive, Sebastian" Sherlock walked away, [Name] huffed softly to herself, giving John a pat on his shoulder and nodded to Sebastian before following the detective.

John had his arms folded behind his back. "He's, err...", He cleared his throat quickly. "...he's kidding you, obviously", He held out his right arm, pointing to the check. "Shall I look after that for him?" Sebastian handed over the slip of paper. "Thanks" John smiled, taking a breath he looked down at the check.

 **Sir William's Office**  
  
Back in the office Sherlock took the time to take several pictures of the graffiti markings, his hand lowered, going unnoticed by [Name] that he was going over the symbols as they slowly flashed before him, turning to look back at the entrance.

"What made you question about the office entry ways?" He suddenly spoke up as he looked over to the large windows to the left of them, the blinds open showing the Swiss Re Tower [The Gherkin], across the way making an impressive view of said building and others around it.

"I don't know, I just felt like I had to", She watched him look from the office door then make his way over to the large windows. "Kind of left my mouth before I could rethink to..stay silent", She almost panicked when he pulled up the blinds opening the window like door, but calmed when she glanced down seeing a small balcony. "Besides, we are several floors up, there is only one door to this office and the place is controlled by the front desk and a select few with key cards...I don't see how a person might have been able to sneak in here" She finished.

"Sherlock?" He just looked about, his gaze moving down hundreds feet below him, biting his lip he studied left to right before turning back around and making his way back inside.

"It was a good question, non the less, you're thinking" He looked over to her, giving a pat on her head.

"Was that suppose to be a show a praise?"

He paused. "I guess, in a way yes" He gave a brief smile before walking out of the office, [Name] huffed but smiled.  
  
**Trading Floor - Outside Sir William's Office**  
  
[Name] stood off to the side, her along with the floor traders watched as Sherlock ducked in and out of the rows of computers to her amusement and their confusion, he walked backwards before making a quick step to the left, ducking down then shooting right back up again, bobbing up and down he walked from the row he was in to the back, standing before an open door he weaved his head from side to side, walking into the office he placed himself behind the office desk.

He focused on the door across the way, seeing the painting and below that were name plates.

Stepping to the left he disappeared before shooting off to the right again seeing the same painting and name plates, looking straight into Sir William's office.

Making two complete spins he came face to face with the door to the office he was in.

_Hong Kong_

_Desk Head_

He looked above that.

_Edward Van Coon_

Reaching up he slid the paper from the slot, walking out he looked at the slip.

"Come along [Name]"  
  
**Entrance Floor**

The trio made their way along, heading for the escalators.

"Two trips around the world this month", John spoke up. "You didn't ask his secretary, you said that just to irritate him" Sherlock smiled, continuing their way. "How did you know?" He looked at the back of Sherlock's head. "Did you see his watch?" "His watch?"  
John questioned, face of slight confusion.

"The time was right but the date was wrong", They rounded and stepped onto the escalator. "Two days ago. Crossed the date line twice and he didn't alter it" [Name] took her place behind John. "Within a month? How did you get that?"

"New Breitling, only came out this February" He explained, Sherlock walked down the rest of the way with his companions in tow.

"Ok. So do you think we should sniff around here for a bit longer?" John asked, [Name] hummed to herself faintly as the two talked in front of her.

_Why was she even here again?_

"Got everything I need to know already, thanks, that graffiti was a message", The three heading to the first floor. "Someone at the bank, working on the trading floors, we find the intended recipient and..." He waited for John to speak up, either of them really.

"They'll lead us to the person who sent it?" Sherlock nodded faintly as John spoke up.

"Obvious"

[Name] looked off to the side as they rode another escalator. "...There's three hundred people up there, it was meant for someone who works the floor, but who?" She spoke from behind them.

"Pillars"

"What?" John looked to Sherlock in confusion, seemed to be a lot of that today.

"Pillars and the screen, very few places you could see that graffiti from, that narrows the field considerably. And, of course the message was left at 11.34 last night. That tells us a lot" They finally made their way to the revolving doors making there exit.

"Does it?"

"Traders come to work all hours, some trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night, that message was intended for somebody who came in at midnight, not many Van Coons in the phone book" Sherlock pulled the slip of paper from his pocket showing John.

Sherlock held his arm out. "Taxi!"

** Flat Block Of Edward Van Coon **

Sherlock pressed the button under Van Coon, waiting a few seconds and getting nothing he pressed the button again.

Still nothing.

"So what do we do now? Sit here and wait for him to come back?" John looked to Sherlock, Sherlock's eyes skimming each buzzer and name on the wall, stepping back he looked up at the building, calculating for a brief moment before stepping back over.

"Just moved in" [Name] spoke up, John looked at her and Sherlock seemed surprised for a split second.

"What?"

"Look", She pointed at the label above Van Coon's. "Floor above, new label" She tapped it lightly.  
"Could have just replaced it" John figured, she shook her head. "No, no, back in the states I lived in apartments with a system much like this, residents who have lived in their apartments much longer had regular name plates, if something ever happened to the name plate it would be replaced with a on hand copy, new residents don't receive one till after about a week or so, this has been recently written so whoever lives in that flat just moved in" She finished and stepped away.

Sherlock and John looked to each other before Sherlock faced the buzzer again. "Brilliant [Name]" John smiled at her, she smiled lightly. "Not really, just everyday life experience" Sherlock pressed the buzzer below the name Wintle.

 _"Hello?"_ A woman's voice spoke from the speaker.

Sherlock smiled. "Hi, um, I live in the flat below you. I don't think we've met" [Name] was trying not to giggle at Sherlock's expressions, it was a change from his normal blank face but, she wasn't complaining though either, fake expression or not.

_"No, well, err, I've just moved in"_

[Name] smiled, having an internal victory and pat on the back.

Sherlock nodded, looking over to John. "Actually, I've just locked my keys in my flat" He pulled an embarrassed face.

_"Do you want me to buzz you in?"_

"Yeah. And can I use you balcony?"

_"What?"_

** Front Door Of Edward Van Coon's Flat **

John and [Name] waited in front of Van Coon's flat, Sherlock taking his sweet time.

"Sherlock?" John called out, the two didn't hear anything from the other side.

"Sherlock are you okay?" [Name] spoke up, leaning her ear against the door, slowing her breathing a little bit to hear better, sighing she pulled away, John became irritated.

"Yeah, any time you feel like letting us in" He huffed out, rubbing his forehead.

The two waited for a little while longer till the door finally opens.

"He's dead"

** Inside Van Coon's Flat **

A photographer took pictures of Van Coon's body, off to the back a forensics officer was dusting the mirror for any chance of prints. others talking in the background that the trio blocked out as they talked amongst themselves.

Sherlock handed [Name] his coat, pulling on a pair of latex gloves, her and John standing not to far off.

"D'you think he'd lost a lot of money?", John crossed his arms. "Suicide is pretty common among City boys" He looked over to the body.

"We don't know this it was suicide" Sherlock countered back, turning around he kneeled down in front of a luggage bag filled with clothes [Name] noticed had gone unwashed.

"Come on. The door was locked from the inside, you had to climb down the balcony" He looked over to Sherlock.

Sherlock's hands hovered over the sides of the case. "Been away three days judging by the laundry", He stood facing the other two. "Look at the case, there was something tightly packed inside it" John just nodded.

"Thanks. I'll take you word for it" Sherlock lifted one of his brows. "Problem?"

"Yeah, I'm not desperate to root around some bloke's dirty underwear" [Name] cracked a smile.

"Those symbols at the bank, the graffiti, why were they put there?" Sherlock spoke as he passed behind John and [Name]. "Some sort of code?"

"Obviously"

Sherlock bent over the body, taking a look through Van Coon's jacket. "Why were they painted? Want to communicate, why not use e-mail?" "Well, maybe he wasn't answering?"

"Oh, good, you follow" Sherlock picked into the outside left pocket of the jacket, finding nothing there he took the left hand in his. "No" John didn't see the point.

"What kind of a message would everyone try to avoid?" He looked to the two before looking back down at Van Coon's hand.

[Name] thought about it, she was never one to be on the web constantly but when she was it was for minor things.

_The kind you want to avoid?_

"Anyone would ignore the hateful kind, cyber-bullying, jealousy filled rants, anything that felt threatening maybe?" She spoke up, not sure with what Sherlock wanted to really hear.

"What about this morning?", Sherlock moved to Van Coon's mouth, opening it slowly. "Those letters you were looking at?" John's brows pull forward as Sherlock's fingers reach into Van Coon's mouth. "Bills?"

"Yes" He pulled a small saliva drenched paper from Van Coon's mouth, giving [Name] a nod. "He was being threatened. "You were on the right track, you both are following, that's good" He picked up a evidence bag and dropped the little black paper inside.

"Not by the Gas Board" John bent over to get a better look.

[Name] looked over to her left when she heard a new voice making its way in, seeing a man about John's height walk in looking to Sherlock.

"Sergeant, we haven't met" Sherlock removed his right latex glove, walking over to the DI holding out his hand for a handshake. "Yeah, I know who you are", He flapped his jacket sides behind him to rest his hands on his hips. "And I prefer it if you didn't tamper with any of the evidence" He spoke with authority [Name] knew he would have but Sherlock was being nice, and you never get a chance like that very often.

Sherlock held out the bag to him, taking it. "I phoned Lestrade. Is he on his way?" He looked from [Name] then to John. "He's busy. I'm in charge", He looked back to Sherlock. "And it's not Sergeant, It's Detective Inspector Dimmock" Sherlock seemed surprised by this guy's spunk, turning he looked to John and [Name] as if he was seeing if they thought the same.

Exiting the bedroom, the trio followed Dimmock out and into the living room, Sherlock removing his other latex glove from his hand.

"We're obviously looking at a suicide" Dimmock spoke to one of the other forensic members, handing the bag over the guy kneeling nodded.

"It does seem the only explanation of all the facts" John spoke up, thinking it was the only option, of course Sherlock knew other wise.

"Wrong, it's one possible explanation of some of the facts", He turned back around to face Dimmock. "You've got a solution that you like, but you are choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it" "Like?" "Wound's on the right side of the head" Dimmock's brows drew forward. "And?" "Van Coon was left-handed, requires quite a bit of contortion" Sherlock lifted his left hand, showing how awkward it would have been to have used it.

"Left-handed?"

"I'm amazed you didn't notice. All you have to do is look around this flat" Sherlock looked away from Dimmock.

[Name] smiled, she missed this.

Sherlock pointed to the coffee table. "Coffee table on the left-hand side, coffee mug handle pointing to the left, power sockets, habitually used the ones on the left. Pen and paper, on the left of the phone. Picked up with the right, took messages with his left.", He looked to Dimmock. "D'you want me to go on?"

John lifted his head slightly with a faint grin. "I think you've covered it" Lowering it feeling amused at the moment.

"I might as well, I'm almost at the bottom of the list.", He pointed again. "There's a knife on the breadboard with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left. It's highly unlikely a left-handed man would shoot himself in the side of the head" John looked ready to strangle Sherlock, [Name] looked at the time on her phone.

"I missed my daily library visit..." She mumbled to herself.

Sherlock continued non the less, regardless of hearing her or feeling John's irritation or not. "Conclusion, someone broke in here and murdered him - only explanation of all of the facts" "But the gun?" "He was waiting for the killer, he'd been threatened" "What?" Sherlock stepped off.

"Today at the bank, sort of a warning" [Name] spoke, Sherlock took his scarf from her and looped it around his neck. "He fired a shot when his attacker came in" She handed over his coat next, he pulled it on. "And the bullet?" "Went through the open window"

"Oh, come on(!)", His eyes wavered between the three. "What are the chances of that?!"

"Wait until you get the ballistics report", Sherlock pulled his gloves from his pocket, sliding them on. "The bullet in his brain wasn't fired from his gun, I guarantee it"

"But if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?"

Sherlock smirked but vanished as quick as it came. "Good, you're finally asking the right questions"

He turned and walked out of the room.

John gave Dimmock a awkward look, pointing apologetically towards the direction the drama queen had left before following him. "Come on [Name]"

She looked to Dimmock and smiled. "Don't take it personally, he is like this to everyone" She waved and made her own exit, quickly catching up to the soldier and sociopath.  
  
**221b Baker Street**

After wrapping things up with Sebastian at the restaurant, which [Name] had to be excluded from half the coversation since the boys relocated into the mens room, though she was filled in on the details on the way back to the flat.

It was the next day, John had gone off to a job interview leaving Sherlock and [Name] to themselves.

[Name] finished making tea, walking from the kitchen she took a seat at John's chair, relaxing back she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth on her hands that the cup was giving off.

"You did well today..." Sherlock suddenly spoke up.

She open her eyes slowly looking over to the detective, he was pinning papers to the mirror above the fireplace. "I didn't do much of anything, it was all you and John", She sips her tea, looking off at nothing in purticuler. "Besides, having John around should be enough assistance for you, don't get me wrong Sherlock It's great hanging around with you but I don't think I'm really needed" She closed her eyes, missing the look Sherlock was giving her.

"Even the small things count, [Name]" He sat down on one of the dining chairs, steepening his fingers under his chin, focusing on the photos and graffiti markings.

"Yeah, yeah" She smiled, standing she finished off her tea, placing it into the sink she pulled her coat up off from John's chair and sliding it on. "Where are you going?" He looked away from the photos and focused on her as she fixed her coat.

"Off to my flat for a bit, food, shower, crap telly" She grins making her way to the door. "I'll see you later Holmes"

His eyes never leaving her as she descended down the steps, he could hear a faint 'Goodbye' to Miss Hudson.

...

"...You'll always be needed"

** Few Hours Later **

John had finally came back to the flat, walking in he tossed his coat over the back of his chair.

"I said, could you pass me a pen?" Was the first thing out of Sherlock's mouth.

John looked around, seeing if [Name] was anywhere in the flat. "What? When? Where did [Name] pop off to?"

"About an hour ago and she left to her flat" John reached over to his side table picking up a marker. "Didn't notice I'd gone out, then?" Tossing it over to Sherlock, he sighed looking at the photos taped to the mirror.

"I went to see about a job at that surgery"

"How was it?"

"Great. She's great" John said without thinking.

Sherlock locked his fingers together. "Who?"

John looked back to Sherlock, realizing what he said. "The job"

"She?" Sherlock caught on though.

"It"

"Yeah, have a look" Sherlock nodded to the right, signaling he wanted John to look at the open page on the computer screen.

John walked over, glancing at the Online News page. "The intruder who can walk through walls"

"It happened last night, journalist shot dead in his flat, doors locked, windows bolted from the inside, exactly the same as Van Coon"

"God you think?" John leaned away from the table looking over to Sherlock.

"He's killed another one"

Sherlock steeples his fingers, placing them over his mouth.

...  
....  
.....  
  
**_Ping._**

**_Did John just embarrass himself?_ **

**_[Initials]_ **

**_I got a weird feeling he did._ **

**_[Initials]_ **

**_Damn! He did, didn't he!?_ **

**_[Initials]_ **

**_And I missed it!_ **

**_[Initials]_ **


End file.
